


Nerd

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Series: 4's and 1's [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They both have POV's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: Alex has noticed by now -  after almost a whole month into dating - that Maggie would feel incredibly pleased every time she had the opportunity to call Alex a Nerd.or(The first) 4 times Maggie called Alex a nerd and 1 time Alex called Maggie a nerd





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> And, please, point them out to me if you find them!

The first time Alex could remember being called a Nerd it had been as an insult.

The term exactly used was ‘ _Stupid Nerd’_ after she had refused to give the answers to a physics test to the rest of the class in highschool.

She could handle being called names, it wasn't that big much of a deal. What she couldn't handle though, was when one of her classmates and his friends have decided that threatening Kara to make Alex give them the answers to the next test was a good idea.

She had stopped them, of course, but it also had made her go to principal's office and have her parents called to the school for the first time in her life.

When they arrived there with the news that one of her daughters had hurt 3 kids from her class, their first thoughts were on Kara. But when they saw Alex there and the principal explained what had happened, the look of disappointment on them almost made her regret everything, especially after, at home, when she received the biggest reprimand from Eliza she had ever had.

The only thing that made it worth it was when Kara flew with her that night as a thank you.

So, it wasn't like she didn't like the word. The issue was that it brought some memories Alex thought that an almost 30 years old adult should have already been over.

But the first time Maggie called her a nerd, she didn't come back to that memory. No, her mind was too excited and too drunk with Maggie's presence to even have time to go back to that place.

Also, they were investigating a robbery with antigravity weapons, the algorithms she had helped Winn run were still fresh in her mind. That's probably the reason why the first thing she said to Maggie when they met in the crime scene was a babbling of scientific terminology that Maggie only understood half of.

Nevertheless, she knew she had made the detective impressed and speechless, if the “Nerd…” she heard was anything to go by. It had made her more proud of herself than she had felt in a while.

* * *

 

The second time it happened, was after Maggie had kissed her in the apartment and told her that, yes, that meant Maggie indeed liked her.

After that second kiss, they had decided to eat the pizza before it got cold, so Alex told Maggie to bring the beers to the couch and get started on Netflix as she would cut the slices for them. But when Maggie saw all 8 Harry Potter movies in the queue she had to gather all her willpower not to bust into laughter. Badass agent Alex Danvers was a Harry Potter fan.

Of course all the willpower went to the ditch when Alex came from the kitchen and looked into her eyes. Maggie needed 30 seconds to stop laughing because Alex's expression with one eyebrow raised made everything worse.

“Can you tell what is so funny?”

Maggie motioned the tv with Alex account on display, a full grin on her face.

Alex's cheek reddened a bit, but she hold her ground and didn't avoid Maggie's eyes as she sat on the couch with two plates in hand. “What? Harry Potter books are pretty good”

“Sure they are, Danvers.” Maggie's grin only got bigger “But weren't you, like, in your twenties when the last movies came out?”

Maggie watched Alex's expression soften. Nothing but warmth in her eyes.

“Kara made me watch all of them with her… she still does”

Alex got lost in some sort of memory, as if she was reviving the exact moment she observed Kara watching the british wizard for the first time.

And Maggie was in awe. In her opinion, Alex’s never looked more beautiful.

After a few seconds Alex seemed to came back to reality. She shook her head and mumbled an apology.

Maggie just kissed  her cheek and couldn't help but smile as Alex became a blushing, awkward mess.

“So…” Maggie asked as she started The Chamber of Secrets. “What's your house?”

Alex's eyes lit up, like a little kid. “Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Can't decide.”

Maggie just shook her head in amusement. “Nerd…”

The next thing she knows, Alex is throwing a pillow at her, and when she was about to complain, Alex shut her up with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

The third time happened in the following morning while Maggie was still wrapping her head around the fact that she was going to be with Alex.

She didn't know how, but she had managed to forget her jacket, one of her _favorites jackets,_ at Alex's the night before. But how could she even remember such trivial things when she had watched that beautiful woman fall asleep in her arms while they were talking in the couch?

It was a strange experience for Maggie, because in her previous relationships, by this time, she would probably be having morning sex with whoever she was trying to have something solid with. But with Alex? She didn't want to do anything more than simply hold her, and kiss her nose, her lips, that little frown she gets when she's being too serious…

At least for now, she didn't want to go much further than this. And she was more than glad when she noticed Alex felt the same. Though Maggie Sawyer was never one to cuddle in the first date (could she even consider that a date?), It seemed like Alex was an exception.

And now, Maggie was debating if sending a text first thing in the morning was a bad thing. If it was someone else, she would have waited or probably not even thought about it before she herself had received one text first.

Maggie sighed, mentally saying she should get a grip. She was not a 13 years old with a giant crush on the popular girl anymore, and she wasn't ready to admit that Alex Danvers made her feel just like that.

Shaking her head, Maggie grabbed her phone and sent the text. Alex should probably be at the DEO by now, so it might took her a while to answer. Maggie got up then, and went to take a shower.

XxX

Alex barely sleep at night. She just kept tossing and turning in her bed that, for the first time a long time, had felt too big and too empty for her. She even cogitated calling Kara and asking her to stay the night but she never did. Instead, she watched the sun rise through her window. Luckily her shift at the DEO wouldn't start until 1pm.

At 8:00 she heard her phone vibrate. She almost let it drop when she saw it was from Maggie.

_[Detective Sawyer]: Hey, Alex. I think you made me forget my jacket over there…_

Alex raised an eyebrow and went to check the living room. Indeed, one leather jacket that didn't belong to her was on the floor behind the couch, it must have ended there after they have finished eating the pizza and Alex couldn't resist staying put, pretending to pay attention in a movie while Maggie wouldn't take her eyes off her.

So they had kissed, then laid on the couch with Maggie on top of her, movie long forgotten.

She almost had a heart attack when Maggie sat down again, straddling Alex's legs and took off the jacket. Alex knew the action didn't showed up much of Maggie's body, but It was the simple motion, the movement, the fact that a woman was taking off her clothes while sitting on top of her that ignited something inside Alex, something she didn't know she could feel.

She couldn't take her eyes off Maggie. She didn't even noticed where the jacket went, all she was aware of was the way Maggie's gaze kept burning her from inside. She wasn't scared, though, so she hold the gaze as Maggie slowly came down to meet her in the hottest, most passionate kiss Alex ever had.

When things became too much, they cuddled until Alex fall asleep and Maggie decided to cut off the night.

A sudden _Woosh_ coming from the window made her almost drop the phone for the second time.

“You're jumpy. Did something happen?”.

Alex looked at her sister and the box of donuts she just brought. “Yes. But first… care to tell me where have you been?”

XxX

Maggie got out of the shower 30 minutes later and checked her phone (she just wanted to know what times was it, of course...). There were several texts from Alex.

_[Danvers]: Yup. Your jacket is here. And what do you mean I made you forget?_

_[Danvers]: Hm… There're some pizza stains in it?? I'm gonna wash it and give it back to you_

_[Danvers]: Any preferences? Hot water? Dry cleaning?_

Maggie needed to sit down for a moment, a huge smile on her face. Alex Danvers wasn't just cute… she was also the biggest dork Maggie had ever met.

_[Me] :Whatever you do is fine, nerd…_

Three dots showed up immediately, as if Alex had her phone in hands.

_[Danvers]: Where can y jajhgfuekwndb_

_[Danvers]: Thdjfkdiaj_

Maggie raised an eyebrow. She was about to text and ask if the other woman was ok when an audio message was sent. She tapped to hear it.

_“Kara, give it back!”_

_“But I want to see it..”_

_“You almost sent her a text!”_

_“I will behave. Promise… pretty please…”_

_“Fine”_

Maggie couldn't help but laugh. Those sisters sure were something else.

_[Me]: Hi, Kara_

 

* * *

The fourth time was during their first date, after a busy, busy week of only meeting at crime scenes and at DEO.

Maggie had waited for the agent in Alex's apartment and after a quick visit from Kara, Alex finally arrived with take outs and looking more tired than Maggie had seen so far.

They ate while watching an old episode of CSI, Maggie more than amused to hear Alex complain about the inaccuracies on investigation techniques.

“But Maggie, they said Bilirubin! The bruise should be green-ish, not blue!”

“I know. But they did catch the bad guy, huh?”

“Still wrong…”

“Alex…”

“... I mean, a lawyer could easily ask for the annulment of their only proof…”

The smile on Maggie's face was only growing bigger

“Alex…”

“... And the guy would walk away free after everything they-”

“Alex!”. The woman finally stopped rambling and looked at her and Maggie let herself get lost in the brown eyes. They were a bit confused, startled even, but the smile never left Maggie's face and the more they kept just looking at each other, the softer Alex's eyes would get.

They probably spent way too much time like that, but Maggie didn't care, she  would last an eternity in that moment if Alex allowed her to.

She ended up caressing Alex's cheek with her thumb. “Could you stop being a nerd for a moment? I haven't kissed you properly in a week and I would like very much to”

Alex didn't answer. She just let a small laugh escape before pressing her lips against Maggie's.

 

* * *

 

Alex has noticed by now -  after almost a whole month into dating - that Maggie would feel incredibly pleased every time she had the opportunity to call Alex a Nerd.

She used to hate word when she was a teenager, but as the years went by it stopped sting so much, especially after Maggie started to say it. Now, it wasn’t even a bad memory.

And no, Alex Danvers was not a sappy, even though she might reconsider after acknowledging the fact that hearing Maggie say it to her with so much warmth and full of something that made her heart beat fast, would cover her cheeks with blush every single time.

One thing that had amused Alex, though, was finding out Maggie could also be her own kind of nerd.

It's been a long time since the bad guys had given everyone a break long enough for them to get together in a game night. So when they finally had the opportunity, Kara didn't hesitate to invite Winn and James over and make sure that Alex had let Maggie know she was more than invited too

Alex was nervous, of course, but only at first, because after a few rounds of Uno and some accusation that Maggie and Alex were team up to beat Kara, the food arrived and they were still all in one piece.

Later, Winn sat up an old console and he, Kara and James were almost hitting each other as they enthusiastically played a fighting game.

Alex and Maggie watched from afar while sipping their beers.

“That is looking very intense…” Maggie pointed out. Alex just snorted.

“That's because you haven't seen us playing Monopoly”

They observed in silence and after a while Alex could feel Maggie looking at her intensely, but she didn't take her eyes from Kara trying to knock Winn off the couch so she could hit his character in the game while he composed himself.

From the corner of her eyes though, Alex could see the smile, even the dimples, and she couldn't help but blush. Alex knew that was exactly what Maggie had wanted, she just loved to make her flustrated. In the end, Alex couldn't even be mad at her because every time Maggie's laugh would make her forget why she _should_ _be_ mad in the first place.

This time was no different, so Alex resumed into dipping her head and saying she hated when Maggie did that.

“No, you don't.”. Maggie said right before Alex could feel the lips - cold from the beer- in her cheek. “Let me teach those kids how to play Killer Instinct”

And Maggie did teach them, much to Winn’s dismay. She won points with Kara, though.

“Didn't know you were such a video game nerd.” Alex told her later that night while they were alone in Alex's apartment.

“Takes one to know one, Danvers”.

And the next thing Alex knew was that her shirt was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
